The loading of magnetic tape into audio and/or video cassettes is typically carried out by appropriate cassette loading machines that, at each work cycle, pick up an empty cassette from an infeed conveyor and operatively engage it in a work station where it is loaded with magnetic tape (hereinafter referred to as "use tape") continuously fed from a supply reel or "pancake."
In greater detail, the cassette reaching the loading station contains a leader connected to both ends of the first and second winding hubs which are rotatably housed in the cassette.
Suitable extractor means carry out the extraction of the leader from a front opening provided in the cassette and place it onto an engagement surface on support blocks, said blocks being at least periodically aligned close to the front opening of the cassette.
Cutting means operate between the support blocks and cut the leader into a leading portion engaged to a first block and connected to the first winding hub and a second portion engaged to a second block and connected to the second winding hub.
By imparting a movement to the second block, a leading end of the use tape to be loaded is positioned in a second holding track molded in the second block. The use tape to be loaded is aligned with the first portion of the leader and subsequently spliced thereto through application of adhesive joining tape, upon the action of a splicing unit acting on the blocks.
The first winding hub rotates thereby causing a predetermined amount of use tape to be wound onto the cassette. When the winding is complete, the use tape still engaged to the support blocks is cut by said cutting means and, by displacing the second block again, the second portion of the leader is brought into alignment with the trailing end of the loaded use tape to which it is spliced. A further rotation of the first winding hub causes the end portion of the use tape and the second portion of the leader to be introduced into the cassette front opening, said cassette is then ejected from the loading station, while a new cassette to be processed takes its place.
With respect to the above explanation it is obvious that in the field of mass-produced loaded cassettes it is a relatively frequent occurrence for use tape loaded into a cassette to exhibit manufacturing defects, such as imperfect oxide coating of the tape.
In this case and others, e.g., when cassettes are loaded with defective recordings, the wrong length of tape, tape with oxide voids, or unwanted pre-recorded programs, the loaded cassette must be discarded. As a result, a substantial amount of cassettes are produced which must be discarded as waste products. This procedure involves a considerable loss of money due to both the costs of the cassettes and the use tape, which are thrown away. The cost for transporting these cassettes to disposal sites can also be large. Finally, disposal of these products as waste raises serious ecological concerns frequently resulting in the payment of heavy taxes.